The invention relates to an apparatus for the purpose of ultrasonic scanning comprising an ultrasonic applicator including a plurality of ultrasonic transducers spatially adjacently arranged in a plane surface and a control device which effects an equiphase-connection of a number of ultrasonic transducers-corresponding to the desired focus distance-to a signal transmitter, or a signal receiver, respectively.
Known apparatus of this type make possible linear scanning with a shifting adaptation of the focus without an excessively great technical outlay merely by a multiple exposure of one and the same line to ultrasonic waves including a transmitting surface which changes gradually (or in step-by-step-fashion). However, this results in an unnecessary increase in the time consumed for the image construction.